Strawberry Lips
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Austin comes over to take care of a sick Ally and then things change...quickly. Auslly.Oneshot.


Ally heard somebody knock on her door. She groaned, but started coughing in return. She didn't feel like getting up or moving. So she decided not to bother. The knocking got louder and more persistent. Ally fought the urge to scream in frustration, only because she knew it'd feel like somebody ripped her throat in half. She unlocks her apartment door and opens it.

Austin takes in his favourite girl. She was wearing a pink tank top, a grey baggy cardigan that looked two sizes too big, and black sweatpants. "I knew you were home," grinned the blonde boy in front of her. Ally rolled her eyes.

"We can't write music today. I'm sick." Ally told him and that's when he realized she was pale, her eyes were baggy, her lips were dry, and the sound of her voice was croaky.

"Who's staying with you?" he questioned, peaking inside the apartment, not minding that there were tissues everywhere. _Where was Trish?!_

"Nobody. I'm alone," she said, "And very tired, so if you could go away, that'd be just lovely." Ally added, running fingers through her hair.

"You're alone?!" Austin shrieked, "Where's Trish? Why isn't she taking care of you? Did you take medicine? Have you been drinking lots of water? Are you dizzy? Do you need a doctor? Do you have a fever?" Austin frantically asked, laying a palm on her forehead as he pushed himself inside and kicked the door shut with his foot. He gasped, "You do have a fever! I should make you soup. Go lay down. Make sure your hydrated and-" Austin stopped talking when he saw Ally laughing. "What?" he asked.

"Just...you." she replied, "I've never seen you act so...nurturing before."

"I'm not nurturing, I'm a man. Men don't nurture." Austin said, crossing his arms. Ally arched her eye brows before she started coughing. Austin grabbed her by the shoulders and ushered her towards the couch. "Lay down. I'll make you soup." He dashed off towards her kitchen.

Ally laughed again slightly before throwing herself down on the couch and sighing loudly. She hated being sick. Especially when she had so much to do! She needed to work at Sonic Boom, write a new song for Austin just as she promised, clean the apartment, get groceries, and help her Mom move in with her Dad again because they were getting back together!

Ally was overwhelmed by her thoughts when Austin came into the room with soup. "Did you even heat it up?" Ally croaked.

"I told you I wouldn't make that mistake twice," he said, recalling the time that he and Dez thought they made excellent soup but neglected to heat it up. Those two are total doof's.

Ally shook her head and sat up. Austin sat next to her, handing the soup over to her with a look of sympathy in his eyes when she took it. She stared at the soup, not feeling so hungry anymore. In fact, she felt a lot like she was gonna...gonna...Uh oh.

Ally sets the soup down and dashes down the hall towards the bathroom. "Ally!" Austin called out, standing up to follow her. He stops in his footsteps and cringes when he hears her retching in the bathroom.

Ally grips the toilet bowl, losing all the contents of her stomach. When she's finished, she flushes the toilet. She leans up against the wall, groaning. Her face feels hot and sweaty. She looks over when she sees her blonde friend slowly peer into the bathroom as if he's afraid to see her. "Ally?" he said.

"I'm good," she croaked, lifting a thumb. He grimaced slightly. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"I take it you don't want that soup?" he questioned. Ally gave him a flat look and he nodded once, pressing his lips together. He holds out a hand to her, offering to help her up. She sighs, not wanting to move but takes his hand anyway. He helps her up and walks with her towards the couch, where he helps her lay down. The movement makes her stomach flip and flop, so she groans.

"I feel like I was just hit...by a diesel truck five times," she complained. Austin brushed some hair out of her face.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he questioned sincerely.

She looked at him, "A glass of water would be nice."

"On it!" he announced, jumping up and shuffling towards the kitchen to get her some water. He rushes back into the living room and hands it to her. She sits up slightly and takes a sip. She hands it back to him and he sets it down on the coffee table. "Anything else?"

Ally's too tired to reply. She shakes her head, her eyes closed. Austin watched her with sympathy; her face was pale. He brushed his finger tips along her hair, stroking it lightly. Ally felt the small touch and slowly opened her eyes and saw his face inches from hers. She didn't say anything or even groan, she just stared back at him. Her eyes that held their usual sparkle, were dull but still always magnificently beautiful. Austin stared right back at her, as if he was studying her face.

Ally could feel his breath on her lips and she almost wanted to close the gap that remained there, but she didn't. After a moment of intense staring, Ally whispered, "I'm really glad you stayed."

"Me too," he whispered back. He suddenly snaps out of it, moving his head away from her as he took a deep breath. "Um," he swallowed, looking around, "I should get you some Advil." Then he leaps up and walks to the kitchen.

Ally keeps staring at the spot he was once in. Did they just...have a moment? Ally shook her head, blinking rapidly. That was weird. Austin is her best friend; they shouldn't be having any moments at all. He was into girls with long blonde hair, tanned beach bodies, and loved surfing and snowboarding. Ally was none of that stuff; she was a brunette, with a thin pale body, and loved reading and writing.

"Here," Austin said, softly, handing her an Advil and for some odd reason sitting as far away from her as possible. She thanked him quietly and took the pill, gulping it down with water. She flinched when her throat ached.

"Let's watch some TV," Austin suggested, reaching over and grabbing the remote. He flips through the channels, but realizes not one of them was as entertaining as watching Ally. _'You're a freak' _he tells himself, shaking his head. He tries to focus on The Motive.

Ally is coughing, sneezing, shivering, and groaning when Austin decides that the least he could do was get her a blanket. He goes to the closet and grabs a blanket and comes back to the couch and covers her up. He tucks her in until his hands are placed over her shoulders and he's practically on top of her. "Uh," he mumbled, about to scramble off of her when her hands flew up around his neck.

"Stay," she told him. He stared down at her, his mouth parting slightly. He didn't know how to respond. Ally's his best friend; he can't do anything with her! But he listens and nods his head. She makes room for him at her feet, releasing him from her arms and he sits down by her feet. She smirks and sets her feet on top of him.

"What? No... No, I am not your stool," he said, trying to push her feet away.

She groans tiredly, "But Austin, I don't feel good," she whined.

"You're so manipulative," he grumbled, but caved, letting her rest her feet on his lap. He massages her feet while they're there and then he wonders why he was massaging them in the first place. He stops moving his hands along her feet but when she nearly kicks him in the face, he glares at her and continues.

A few minutes later, Austin looks over and sees her asleep. "Finally," he mutters. He stops massaging her feet and he thought he was going to continue to watch Motive but instead he just stares at her face. He watches the expression she makes while she's dreaming and chuckles slightly. _'She's so adorable'_ he thought to himself before clearing his throat awkwardly. He shouldn't think that about his best friend.

He glances back over at her and she's pouting her lips in her sleep. He smiles slightly before his head lights up with an idea. He bites down on his lip for a second, pondering his thoughts before he decides that he's just going to try it. Just once! And it's not like she'll be awake for it, right?

He slowly leans forward, her face inches from his. _'I'm such a creep'_ he thinks to himself and then he presses his lips to hers and just as he does, Ally's eyes open. Austin feels her lashes brush against his cheeks and he pulls away but before he can back up, she latches her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her again.

Austin's not sure how to feel about this. He just kissed his best friend while she was supposed to be asleep _as an experiment _and now she's pulling him back toward her, pressing her lips to his. Oh, Geez, he's already moving his lips with hers.

He doesn't even care that he'll get sick at this point. Dry or not, her lips taste like strawberries, Austin's favourite fruit. Austin wraps his arms around her, sitting up with her. Her legs are bound around his waist and she experiences the greatest feeling in the world; Austin Moon kissing her.

Ally tightens her grip on Austin as if how much they kissed relied on how tight Ally held him. Maybe it did, because Austin didn't stop. In fact, he could do this all day because he loved the taste of her mouth. Was that weird? Ya know, considering she just vomited not too long ago?

Their position remains; Ally on Austin's lap while they feel each other's lips, when the door opens wide. "Ally, Have you seen my-Oh, Geez!" Trish yelps, jumping. She stares with wide eyes. She can't see Austin, due to Ally being in the way, but she knows Ally is kissing somebody so she smirks. "Whoa, who's the lucky-" Just as she's questioning Ally sinisterly, Ally moved slightly and Trish caught sight of the blonde hair. She didn't even think twice before knowing who it was, "Austin! Oh my God!" she shrieked.

Ally slowly turned her head around to meet Trish's wide eyes. Ally smiled a certain smile. One of those smiles that you give when you know you were just caught doing something that you shouldn't of being doing. "Trish...You...You were at work...Um..."

"I forgot my wallet..." Trish said slowly, unsure of how to react. Was she supposed to be happy that Ally was making out with at least a half-decent guy? Was she supposed to be angry that Ally didn't tell her that her and Austin had a thing? Or was she supposed to be completely shocked because this was so freakin' weird and uncalled for?

"We were just..." Austin trailed off. What were they doing exactly? Sure, they were kissing, but why? Neither of them knew, it just happened and continued to happen. Until Trish barged in. They didn't even know where they remained; are they even friends anymore?

"Yeah, we were just..." Ally said.

"I know you were just..." said Trish. Trish didn't move, she just stared at the couple, blinking animatedly because what else could you do when you just caught your best friend with her guy best friend swapping spit? Trish's thoughts were everywhere. "I'm just...um...going to grab my wallet." Trish slowly stepped inside the apartment, her steps were careful as if she was afraid she'd step on a button that would blow up the entire building. After finding her wallet, she walks back into the living room. She looks at the door before slowly turning around just to stare at the two "friends" on the couch.

They hadn't moved. Their eyes were on Trish. Ally cleared her throat slightly, her neck craned so she could see Trish. "You should probably go." Ally suggested.

Trish slowly nodded and then slowly stepped out along with slowly closing the door. She stood outside the door for two solid minutes before mouthing to herself "Oh my God."

Ally slowly turned her head to look back at Austin. Austin gulped. "What...What were you doing?" she asked him, because maybe if she blamed it all on him things could be normal again and they would still be friends...?

Austin eyed her, "What were _you_ doing?"

"I was...I was..." Ally thought for a moment before lifting a quizzical brow, "Responding?" It was a question, not a statement.

Austin nodded his head. Ally stared at him. Austin slowly admitted, "I'm sorry...I...I don't have an answer for what I was doing."

He was waiting for her to jump off his lap and start freaking out but she didn't. Instead, Ally started giggling at his response, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. Austin was confused before he found himself smiling on her lips because he'd just realized all he'd ever wanted was right there in front of him.

When Ally pulled away, her breathing was uneven. She pressed her feverish forehead onto his cooler one. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "for kissing you again."

"Don't be," he whispered back, "I kissed you first."

"Yeah, you did," Ally nodded. He laughed slightly. "What are we going to do?" she asked him, frowning with worry.

"What do you want to do?" he replied softly, his fingers trailing up and down her back soothingly. He leaned his head back on the couch, studying her while she made up her mind. Ally didn't know what she wanted. She wanted him, but she wanted to remain friends just so nothing was threatened.

"We're partners and friends, Austin, this can't happen." she said. Austin frowned. She smiled slightly, "But let's do it anyways." Austin smiled back, pressing his lips to hers again. She pulled away. "Wait...I'm still sick."

"Oh, yeah," Austin murmured. They both laughed and Ally got off of his lap and curled into the blankets again. Austin made sure she was comfortable before managing to squish in next to her. "I like you, Ally, a lot."

"You're going to change your mind tomorrow when you wake up with that fever," she said, smirking. Austin shrugged.

"I'll deal."


End file.
